Fireman
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren terminó descubriendo las travesuras de Levi. Que prendía fuego "sin querer" sus electrodomésticos para que él fuera a rescatarlo. [Ereri]


**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras!**

 **Les traigo un pequeño One-shot con una dedicatoria a Charly Land por su cumpleaños. Sé que me atrasé, pero es que estos días estuve ausente. Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Charly!**

 **El título está en inglés porque siempre me gustó mucho más Fireman que bombero (en su traducción). Es como más macho y valiente (?) "Hombre de fuego" Pero supongo que eso no es importante ; v ;**

 **Sin mucho más, les dejo leer.**

* * *

Levi era un asco cocinando.

Por ello nunca lo hacía. Si había algo que le disgustaba soberanamente, era tener que prender el puto horno para que el muy maldito reventara. Cuando fue su quinto horno del mes, dejó de cocinar.

Pero ahora por muy pendejo, había perdido una apuesta con la loca de Hanji.

Y decía que era pendejo porque la muy estúpida le había tendido una trampa. Una jugarreta de mente.

"— _Levi, hagamos una apuesta. "_ — le dijo ella, con una sonrisa en la cara—." _Si yo gano, me harás unas deliciosas galletitas en tu amado horno de última generación."_

"— _¡Estás de coña!"_ _—_ le respondió. Y era irónico. Él era un asco cocinando, pero amaba tener los implementos de última generación en su hogar. Era un pequeño complejo que tenía. Todo nuevo, todo brillante, todo limpio e inmaculado. Como nuevo, y efectivamente, su cocina de última generación era nueva.

—" _¡Si te rehúsas yo misma las haré! "_ _—_ Amenazó.

Y a Levi le recorrió el horror por todo el cuerpo. Jamás de los jamases dejaría a Hanji tocar sus cosas, porque como él todo lo que tocaba lo prendía fuego, todo lo que ella osaba acercarse terminaba irremediablemente sucio. Y cuando decía irremediable, era literal. Nunca lograba sacar la mugre y la grasa de las cosas que ella había tocado, y oh que había usado todos sus implementos de limpieza. Pero era un desafío por el cual ya se había rendido hace demasiado…

—" _¿Y si yo gano?"_ _—_ rebatió. Todavía quedaba una opción, todavía quedaba el ganar la estúpida apuesta de esa loca de barrio.

—" _Te compraré esa nueva aspiradora que salió al mercado. "_ _—_ a Levi le brillaron los ojos.

—" _La aspiradora y el lavarropas."_

—" _¿Qué lavarropas? "—_ preguntó, confundida. Levi siempre, SIEMPRE tenía todos los implementos de última generación. Sobre todo si eran para el acto de la limpieza.

—" _El que sale mañana." —_ se miró las uñas, perfectamente cortadas y limpias _—. "¿Y? ¿Cómo es la apuesta?"_

—" _Quiero que dibujes un banano."_

Levantó una ceja.

—" _Si tu manera de ganar consiste en mis habilidades para dibujar… "—_ comenzó, enojado. No tenía demasiados dotes artísticos o culinarios. Lo suyo era la lógica y la ciencia.

—" _¡No! Solo necesito que dibujes un banano con bananas."_

Levi bufó, buscando un papel con una lapicera. Tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó su dibujo. Un deforme y tembloroso árbol. Su tronco algo curvo, y luego unas grandes hojas. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer, dibujó un racimo de bananas apuntando hacia abajo. Orgulloso de su trabajo —parecía un dibujo de Kinder, por lo menos. No el de un loco manco esquizofrénico—, se lo puso en frente a su amiga.

Esta sonrió, complacida _._

—" _Está mal."_

A Levi se le heló la sangre.

—" _¿Cómo que está mal? "_ _—_ frunció su ceño, mirando de nuevo el dibujo _—_ _." ¿Quieres que lo coloree?"_

—" _Está mal."_ _—_ su dedo se movió lentamente, aterrizando en las bananas _—_ _. "Las bananas de un banano no apuntan hacia abajo. Lo hacen hacia arriba. "_

—" _¿Perdona? "_ _—_ dijo, completamente indignado _—_ _. "Te pegaste en la cabeza, los bananos son así."_

Pero, efectivamente, ella buscó una imagen en google. Y para su desgracia, tenía razón.

La hija de puta tenía razón.

Los estúpidos bananos que daban estúpidas bananas, hacían que crecieran hacia arriba.

En síntesis, perdió.

Por ello en ese instante se lamentaba al ver el estado deplorable de su cocina. Su batidora era más rápida de lo que esperaba y había lanzado la masa por todos lados, haciendo que se pegara asquerosamente a las paredes y la mesada. Los chips de chocolate habían quedado al sol, y ahora solo eran un triste bloque de chocolate macizo. Por alguna razón, había harina arriba de su nevera.

Todo estaba mal.

Pero por fin lo había logrado. Unas deformes galletitas reposaban orgullosas sobre su bandeja de metal. Ya que había ejercido tanta fuerza sobre los moldes de aluminio con formitas que había terminado por romperlas, cada una de las galletas tenía una forma diferente.

Conteniendo la respiración, abrió la llave de gas del horno y se agachó para encenderlo. Bien, todo transcurría normal hasta ese momento.

Lo terminó de encender y deslizó las galletitas allí adentro. Bien, el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora solo tenía que volver en unos veinte minutos para sacarlas del horno y dejarlas enfriar.

Se fue a su computadora, pero unos maullidos de su gato y el suave olor a humo le alertaron.

Cuando volvió a su cocina, no lo podía creer.

Su horno estaba en llamas.

Literalmente, en llamas. Parecía el horno de cuentos como el de Hansel y Gretel, donde al abrir la puerta salían furiosas llamaradas naranjas y rojas.

Corrió a buscar su extintor. Obviamente era precavido, y siempre tenía uno en casa. Pero al encontrarlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío.

Corrió a la cocina. Las llamas se estaban extendiendo hasta su heladera… oh, eso sí que no. Su hermosa heladera con descongelante ¡Jamás! Era de última generación y tenía cargado dos litros de Coca-Cola en el dispenser de la puerta.

Así que en contra de su instinto de macho que le gritaba que se las arreglara por si solo, llamó a los bomberos. Luego de unos minutos, una autobomba se estacionó en frente a su complejo de departamentos y un bombero subió por las escaleras, llegando hasta el suyo.

Le abrió, y sin decir una palabra, el hombre entró con un extintor en la mano. Inmediatamente, quitó el seguro y liberó el chorro de químicos para apagar las llamaradas. Luego de que estuvo controlado, se giró hacia Levi.

Y allí el dueño de casa lo notó. El bombero era lindo.

—Ya está controlado, señor. — le habló con un tono respetuoso, mientras se quitaba el casco. Una mata de cabellos castaños salió desde debajo del trozo de plástico. Esos ojos verdes le escrutaron, y una sonrisita se dibujó en esos labios carnosos—. ¿No tiene un extintor?

Levi carraspeó.

—Si tengo. — confirmó—. Pero hace poco lo usé y no hice tiempo a reponerlo.

—¿Hace poco?

Levi solo bajó la mirada, avergonzado. La risa que lanzó el hombre le sacó de su letargo.

—Bueno… — el bombero puso el casco debajo del brazo—. Tengo un extintor en el camión, se lo traeré y me llevaré el que tiene para reponerlo ¿Si?

Levi asintió.

Allí comenzó todo.

-x-

Se había vuelto una costumbre para el pelinegro el "tratar de cocinar" por no decir que incendiaba su casa de manera prácticamente intencional. Bueno, tratar de cocinar era incendiarla intencionalmente. Siempre terminaba llamando a bomberos, y siempre venía el mismo. Ese que ahora se sabía su nombre, Eren Yaeger.

Era casi una rutina. El tipo venía, cruzaba la puerta con una sonrisa y extintor en mano. Ya se sabía de memoria dónde estaba la cocina, así que sin dudar sacaba el pestillo y rociaba lo que fuera que estuviera incendiándose.

Eren lo miró con una sonrisa, negando suavemente.

—No aprendes ¿Eh? — dijo divertido, balanceando el extintor—. ¿Y el extintor que te había dado aquella vez?

—Lo usé. — murmuró. En realidad no lo había hecho.

Ahora era una costumbre. Prendía fuego algo, venía Eren, lo apagaba, intercambiaban un par de palabras que atesoraba fervientemente y el hombre se iba a seguir cumpliendo su labor.

Pero ese día daría un paso más.

—¿Te apetece un café? —preguntó, algo incómodo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—¿No es algo contraproducente que me quieras dar algo de comer cuando, por lo que veo, cada vez que cocinas prendes fuego la cocina? — le dijo en broma, con una sonrisita.

—Lo hago con la pava eléctrica. — dijo en voz baja, casi como un mascullo—. Además debo aprovechar que tengo un bombero en casa para que en el caso de que explote algo no te tenga que llamar.

Una risa liviana fue su recompensa.

Los minutos pasaron. El moreno se quedó apoyado contra la mesada. Cuando se giró a verlo casi le da un ataque. Se había quitado el saco de bombero y lo había dejado colgado en una silla, quedándose con solo esa obscena musculosa blanca que se pegaba tan fabulosamente a su cuerpo. Podía ver sus abdominales a través de la delgada tela, y se deleitó mirando esos brazos tonificados cruzados en frente de su pecho.

Se giró a ver la pava de nuevo, avergonzado. Ojalá no hubiera notado que se le había quedado mirando como perro a un hueso.

La risa —que se le antojó de lo más sensual—, que lanzó el moreno le hizo saber que sí lo había notado.

Maldición.

—¿Café, té…? — dejó la pregunta en el aire.

—Un café está bien.

El silencio los volvió a inundar.

Mientras revolvía la taza, el maullido de Toulouse le sacó de su ensoñación. Una que incluía ese moreno desnudo, cabe aclarar.

—Hola, amiguito. — algo se removió dentro de él al ver al bombero acariciar con ternura el lomo de su gato. Este comenzó a refregarse entre sus piernas inmediatamente. El felino era muy pegajoso y amistoso, un compañero más que ideal—. No sabía que tenías un gatito.

—Bueno, no suele entrar a la cocina mientras se está incendiando. — bromeó, consiguiendo una risa. Terminó el café y se lo tendió. Ambos comenzaron a tomarlo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos—. Ser bombero… es un trabajo bastante valiente…

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por un momento el rostro del castaño, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

—Gracias, eres la primera persona que lo dice. Bueno, nos lo dicen todo el tiempo en la estación cuando estamos por salir y esas cosas, pero la gente… a mí nunca me lo habían dicho. — contó avergonzado. A Levi le pareció adorable la manera en la que se rascaba su nuca.

—Yo no me atrevería a entrar a un edificio en llamas. — le dijo con sinceridad. Sus ojos hicieron contacto visual, parecían escrutarse profundamente—. Quizás me subiría a una escalera para bajar a un gatito, pero no entraría a un edificio en llamas.

El bombero lanzó una risotada.

—No todos los bomberos se toman el trabajo de ir a un llamado para bajar a un gatito de un árbol.

—¿Tú lo harías? — preguntó con simpleza.

Como si le importaran los demás bomberos.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Eren.

—Si, si lo haría. — Terminó el último sorbo de su café—. ¿Sabes? Al parecer, como tienes una gran habilidad para prender cosas fuego y quizás en la estación no te prioricen. — le dijo, sacando una lapicera y un papel de su bolsillo—. Si se te vuelve a incendiar la cocina, llámame a mi número.

-x-

Levi suspiró, ensoñado. Miraba el número anotado en el papel constantemente. Una caligrafía bastante desordenada e inentendible, pero que le encantaba al fin y al cabo.

Demonios, estaba flechado por ese bombero.

Su gato vino a ronronearle a las piernas, mimoso y pegote. Le acarició el lomo, y este se subió al marco de su ventana. Le abrió, su minino solía escalar los árboles de por ahí.

Luego de una hora, le sorprendía que no hubiera vuelto a maullar en su ventana. Se asomó para ver si veía su lomo blanco entre las hojas de los árboles, pero no distinguía nada.

—¿Toulouse? — preguntó. Se sintió algo idiota hablarle prácticamente a una planta, pero un maullido lejano le hizo reaccionar. Sacó la cabeza, y lo pudo ver en el árbol de al lado atascado en una rama. Lloraba desesperado por rescate.

Miró el número.

—¿Dijo que bajaría gatitos de los árboles, verdad?

-x-

Eren bajó de las escaleras con Toulouse en sus manos. Algunas personas estaban alrededor, viendo con ternura cómo el bombero descendía por los peldaños con cuidado. Tenía puesto el uniforme de trabajo, pero incluso con eso el gatito lo reconocía y ronroneaba contra él. Cuando vio a su dueño, no dudó en saltar a sus brazos. Levi acarició con suavidad su pelaje blanco, besando su cabeza.

Se miraron a los ojos. Eren se estaba quitando el casco con suavidad mientras le sonreía.

—¿Un café?

-x-

Así habían "avanzado" en su relación. Eren venía y no le cuestionaba por qué su cocina estaba en llamas esa vez. Solo usaba el extintor y se quitaba la chaqueta, siendo una invitación silenciosa a que le hiciera un rico cafecito por el esfuerzo.

Levi se sentía un mimado. En una manera, era un mimado que prendía fuego sus cosas solo para que su sensual bombero viniera a rescatarlo. Pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Eren tampoco le reprochaba nada y no decía ni mu a la hora de seguir el humo negro proveniente de su cocina.

Ya tenía una colección de cajas de hornos, pero hace un tiempo había pasado al microondas. El presupuesto se le estaba yendo.

Ese día llegó cansadísimo del trabajo. Miró su microondas, nuevo, plateado y brillante. Esperando para ser usado de manera noble y no con sus viles intenciones de ser incendiado como carnada para un sensual moreno. Quizás debería pasar a la cafetera. Los electrodomésticos eran demasiado hermosos como para ser incendiados todo el tiempo.

Si, quizás tenía una pequeña obsesión con los electrodomésticos. Aunque casi no los usara.

Así que simplemente se tiró en su cama. Recordó vagamente algunas conversaciones que había tenido con Eren, sacándose una sonrisa. No era solo él. Podía sentir la imbatible química entre ellos, y amaba ver las lindas sonrisas coquetas que le dedicaba.

Además, una vez le había preguntado si estaba soltero. Levi le había dicho que quizás con una sonrisa, para hacerse quizás algo difícil, pero Eren solo lo había mirado de arriba abajo y sonreído en esa mueca celestial que tanto le ponía de cabeza. Le había descubierto su treta inmediatamente.

Hnn, no se opondría si lo quería castigar.

Así que con ese pensamiento de zorra fácil —que se le iba a hacer, no iba a negar algo que salía desde dentro de él—, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Se acurrucó un poco encima de su cama y se fundió con su almohada.

-x-

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Todo estaba demasiado caliente. Tosió un poco y trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero todo estaba nublado.

Pero algo notó.

Llamaradas estaban consumiendo una de sus paredes, y podía ver como también lo hacían en su living. Tosió de nuevo, llevándose la mano a la garganta con dolor. Se estaba intoxicando con humo, la cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas. Exhaló, pero nada ayudaba.

Escuchó un estruendo desde la puerta, pero poco y nada podía percibir. Estaba como sedado, encima de una nube. No importaba cuanto tratara, no podía moverse demasiado.

Vio como un pedazo de su techo se caía sobre el suelo, consumido en llamas. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ¿Así moriría?

Lo peor es que ni siquiera él había iniciado el fuego.

Cuando se estaba por desvanecer, vino como un ángel. Irrumpió en las llamas y le tomó en brazos con urgencia. Poco y nada le importó que lo cargara como una princesa. Y aunque llevara una grotesca y nada atractiva máscara de gas, podría reconocer su tacto gentil en cualquier lado.

Sonrió como imbécil. Parecía un príncipe viniendo a rescatar a su princesa en apuros.

Mierda, el humo se le había subido a la cabeza.

Lo sacó del edificio, y allí lo vio. Todo estaba en llamas. El fuego se escapaba furioso por varias ventanas. Hubo una explosión en un piso de arriba. Eren le dejó con gentileza en una camilla, e inmediatamente vinieron paramédicos a atenderlo.

Aún estaba aturdido. Todo le daba vueltas y por momentos tenía flashes blancos.

Blanco.

Miró desesperado la ventana de su departamento, esa que se escondía detrás de los árboles. Una pequeña explosión. Allí iba su nuevo horno de menos de tres días.

Antes de que su bombero se fuera, le tomó de la manga, desesperado. Sacando la voz de donde podía, mostrándose así rasposa y desgastada por inhalar tanto humo, captó su atención.

—Eren… Toulouse… él… — tosió, y Eren se arrimó a él—. Se esconde debajo de mi cama cuando está asustado… por favor…

No tuvo que decir más. Inmediatamente Yaeger estaba emprendiendo la carrera al edificio de nuevo, incluso cuando ya no les habían permitido por ser de alto riesgo y haber evacuado a todos los habitantes presentes en el lugar.

Eren se dio cuenta en el último momento. Levi tenía una motocicleta, y recordaba que a esa hora nunca estaba en casa —quizás había pasado alguna vez a verlo sin necesidad, aunque sus intenciones nunca habían sido concretadas—, pero advirtió que su hermosa moto de carrera negra estaba estacionada.

Y allí es cuando corrió a buscarlo, desesperado. Verlo inundado en humo y completamente perdido, casi inconsciente, le había generado un apretón en el corazón.

Pero ahora… de solo escuchar su tonito desesperado para que fuera a buscar a su gatito. El pobre Toulouse, un gato tan amoroso y amigable como ese… no dudó ni un segundo en tirar abajo la puerta del departamento de Levi. Antes había podido abrirla, pero ahora simplemente no tenía paciencia. Avanzó por los pasillos hasta la habitación, viendo la cama consumiéndose en llamas.

Se agachó, lanzando las colchas incendiadas a otro lado.

Y lo vio.

El gato estaba completamente aterrado, con la cabeza entre las patas tratando de ignorar de alguna manera el infierno que se desataba a su alrededor. Con suavidad lo tomó de su lugar, y pudo encontrar sus ojitos. Sus pupilas dilatadas del terror y la desesperación de no encontrar a su dueño. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y corrió. Corrió como lo que lo lleva el diablo hasta la salida.

Levi luchaba por mantenerse consciente. No podría quedarse tranquilo y desvanecerse así como así hasta que tuviera a su hermoso gato en brazos. Hasta que lo pudiera calmar con suavidad usando sus manos al darle caricias. Así que cuando Eren lo depositó cerca de él, y sintió a su desesperado gatito meterse dentro de su ropa para calmar su ansiedad, fue cuando se dejó ir.

-x-

Se despertó en el hospital. Inmediatamente tosió mirando extrañado la máscara en su rostro. Se levantó un poco, tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza y se dejó caer en la camilla, cansado y con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable.

Una mano se posó sobre su frente. Abrió un poco los ojos para poder distinguir a la persona, y su corazón latió fuerte cuando fue el bombero el que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—No te esfuerces demasiado. — cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos del moreno acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

—Te juro que esta vez yo no inicié el fuego. — fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. Fue recompensado con una risotada del hombre a su lado. También sonrió.

—Lo sé. Hubo una explosión en el piso superior al tuyo. Un hombre compró un horno nuevo y el gasista lo instaló de la manera incorrecta. Hubo una fuga de gas y bueno, explotó. Una gran parte del edificio se consumió por las llamas, el dueño no estaba al momento del inicio así que los bomberos no se alertaron del hecho hasta que pasó una hora, aproximadamente.

—Mi departamento quedó hecho trizas ¿Verdad? — se lamentó—. Yo ya había decidido dejar de cocinar para no arruinar más electrodomésticos.

—Se consumió en su mayoría. — le comunicó—. Supongo que tendrías que ir allí para ver qué se puede recuperar, algunos elementos personales, aunque lamento decirte que no hay demasiadas esperanzas.

—Con mi habilidad para prender cosas fuego ¿Crees que sería tan desprevenido para dejar mis cosas importantes así como así? Están dentro de una caja fuerte a prueba de llamas. — Consiguió otra risa de Eren. Abrió sus ojos suavemente, disfrutando del contacto de esa mano tocando su piel—. Solo podría conseguirme dos tipos de novio, un pirómano o un bombero.

Eren sonrió. Una mueca coqueta se extendió por todo su rostro.

—Supongo que un bombero es más seguro ¿Verdad?

Levi rió, incorporándose un poco. Se acomodó para sentarse. La mano del hombre se separó de su piel. Eren estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, dándole una magnífica vista de sus hermosos bíceps.

—Así que… estuve pensando, ya sabes. — dejó sus manos en su regazo, frotándolas contra sus pantalones. Estaba nervioso—. Ya que tu casa se prendió fuego y tendrás que salir del hospital… creo que sería bueno tener un bombero vigilándote para que no hagas… _macanas…_

Levi sonrió, alzando una ceja.

—Podrías venir a mi casa, si quieres. Toulouse también será bienvenido. Tengo una alarma para incendios y muchos electrodomésticos viejos para que puedas incendiar sin culpas. —Levi rió, después de todo le había descubierto su travesura.

—¿Tienes una cama de más? — Preguntó, divertido.

—No. — Eren sonrió, coqueto—. Solo una doble.

* * *

Eren loquillo (?) ni siquiera le dio un beso y ya se lo lleva a la cama.

Quizás le haga una continuación.

Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización/publicación!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
